


The Love Letter

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Morrissey - Freeform, References to Shakespeare, Romance, Song Lyrics, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: John has a love letter in the mail





	

**Author's Note:**

> IvoryCopper on Twitter said there were no more love letters being written with dried flowers in them and Morrissey quotes. So I tried to write one, as a gift.

John walked up the stairs with his hands full of groceries when Mrs Hudson called him from downstairs.  
  
‘Oh John, this letter was accidentally delivered at my address but it has your address on it. It is strange though, there’s only an address not a name on the envelope’  
  
John opened the door and walked to the kitchen to put down the groceries.  
  
‘Thank you Mrs Hudson’ he said to Mrs Hudson who had come up with him to give him the letter. He took the letter from her and looked at it.  
  
‘That is strange’ he mumbled. He sniffed at the envelope.  
  
‘Cologne’ Mrs Hudson smiled ‘isn’t it romantic?’  
  
John put the letter on the kitchen table and started to clear the groceries.  
  
‘Aren’t you going to open the letter?’ Mrs Hudson asked ‘aren’t you curious?’  
  
‘No, but apparently you are’ John replied closing the fridge.  
  
‘But John perhaps you have an admirer’  
  
‘Or it’s for Sherlock and I’m opening his mail by mistake’  
  
‘Sherlock, no when does he get romantic letters?’ she giggled at the idea of it ‘it must be for you, go on John open it. There’s no name on it, so it must be for you. All Sherlock’s mail has his name on it, go on’ she pushed him.  
  
‘Oh for god sake, if it’s his you’ll get the blame’ John said while opening the envelope.  
  
A folded piece of handwritten paper came out and when John opened it some dried flowers fell out. Mrs H. sighed. John looked at her and she quickly closed her mouth.  
  
John started to read;  
  
 _Beloved,_  
  
 _Never have I loved someone like I love you. The course of true love never did run smooth and neither did ours but I feel our love has grown.  
Not only do I feel like I am more than lucky to have you in my life, I also need you in mine. _  
_What a terrible mess I have made of my life I feel I don’t deserve you. I go about things the wrong way._  
 _Some may not think so but I am human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does._  
 _You know, with what we’ve been going through together I sometimes think to myself;  
with the world's fate resting on your shoulders, you’re going to need someone on your side. I want you to be my someone. _  
_I dreamt about you last night and I fell out of bed twice. I feel I can no longer wait to hold you in my arms. I need you, my love._  
 _I would not wish any companion in the world but you._  
 _Take me to the haven of your bed and hold me in your strong arms. Make love to me like you never made love before.  
I would like to give you what I think you're asking for you handsome devil._  
  
 _If these words seem odd to you coming from me than I am truly sorry, you are right. I know nothing of writing a love letter or of love making. I do know I love you and every word I wrote I meant even though I borrowed some of William Shakespeare and of Morrissey. They seemed appropriated for what I wanted to say, or how I wanted to express my feelings for you. I am an oaf in matters of the heart, John.  
But I hope that together we can find ways to express our love for each other better. _  
  
_With all my heart_  
 _Love,_  
  
Sherlock  
  
When John was finished reading his letter he fell silent. The only sound in the room was Mrs Hudson softly sniffling.  
He sat there letter in hand, the dried flowers on the table.  
  
‘That was so lovely, dear’ Mrs Hudson finally said.  
  
‘Where is Sherlock?’ John asked with a hoarse voice.  
  
‘I am here John’ a soft voice came from Sherlock’s chair.  
  
It startled John.  
  
Mrs Hudson got up ‘I’m going now, John, don’t mind Rosie. I’ll take care of her tonight’ she said and to Sherlock ‘that was so wonderful dear’  
  
When Mrs Hudson was gone John stood up and walked to Sherlock.  
  
‘I… I don’t know what to say’ John stammered.  
  
Sherlock rose slowly from his chair. ‘You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, John’ he said softly ‘If I misread the situation…’  
Sherlock’s voice trembled.  
  
John could see how difficult it must have been for him to come forward like this. Mrs Hudson must have been in on it, he thought.  
  
Sherlock interpreted John’s silence for a negative reaction to his letter and started to withdraw to his room; ‘I am sorry’ he said before he started walking away.  
  
John realised how stupid he was not to say something sooner, after all it was Sherlock who felt everything different than other people.  
  
‘God no Sherlock stop!’ he yelled out.  
  
Sherlock turned around, his face lit up a bit John saw.  
  
‘Come here you fool don’t you dare walk away from me now!’  
  
Sherlock walked back to John and when he was close to John, John pulled him even closer; ‘That’ he said ‘was the most beautiful letter I’ve ever read’  
  
‘Really?’  
  
‘Really, now come here you’ John pulled Sherlock close to him put his hand on the back of his curly head to pull him down to kiss him.  
  
When their mouths touched it felt as if time stood still and everything around them vanished.  
  
‘Wow’ John said when he came up for air ‘if I knew you could kiss like that I wouldn’t have waited this long! Now you said something about a haven and a bed?’  
  
Sherlock rolled his eyes but smiled. They went to the bedroom and when Sherlock closed the door John said ‘Not before you call me a handsome devil again’ and giggled.  
  
‘I will do that and much more’ Sherlock growled taking off John’s shirt.  
  
‘Bloody hell’ John sighed but that was all he could say as Sherlock’s mouth covered his again as they plunged onto the bed. 


End file.
